lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Kid Pro Quo
Plot The murder of an admissions director of a private school leads the detectives to investigate a pair of angry parents whose children were denied admission, but then set their sights on the headmaster when they discover that the victim was about to go public with the denied admissions. Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Ed Green * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren (credit only) * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Elisabeth Röhm as A.D.A. Serena Southerlyn * Fred Dalton Thompson as D.A. Arthur Branch Recurring cast * Leslie Hendrix as M.E. Elizabeth Rodgers * Jeffrey DeMunn as Professor Norman Rothenberg * John Cariani as Julian Beck * David Lipman as Judge Morris Torledsky * Megan Byrne as Myra Camp * Thomas Ryan as Judge Robert Garfunkel * Adam Stein as Assistant M.E. Cantor Guest cast * Josh Mostel as Harvey Anchin * Curtis L. McClarin as Marvin Waters * Stephen Schnetzer as Dr. Freeman * Roger Rees as Wyatt Scofield * Daniel Oreskes as Merrill "Bud" Rush * Joe Narciso as Dr. Marlon Shore * Olivia Birkelund as Clarissa Wagner * Glynis Bell as Shelby Jennings * John G. Preston as Jeff Peters * Susan Greenhill as Leslie Beecham * Harry Prichett as Doorman * Justine Caputo as Chloe Wagner * Greg O'Donovan as Mr. Bolger * Wayne Kasserman as Assistant * Albert Jones as Terence * William Peden as Bruce * Ellen David as Mrs. Koven * Teala Dunn as Cassie Waters * Rick Johnson as Court Clerk * Darin De Paul as Foreperson References References Quotes :Jack McCoy: My mother shoved a box of Crayolas in my pocket, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in my lunch box, and sent me on my way. :Serena Southerlyn: Sometimes I wonder how much of this is really for the kids' education and how much is just stroking their egos. :Ed Green: (about legacy admissions): It's like affirmative action for white folks. Ain't that how George W. got into Yale, 'cause his daddy went there? :(About Wyatt Scofield) :Ed Green: Waters is right, he is a condescending bastard. I wanted to kill him myself. :Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers: This woman had an oophorectomy. :Lennie Briscoe: You mean she had her oophers removed? :Cantor (as he hands Briscoe a polaroid of the victim): For your book of memories. :Jack McCoy: It's the American way. Yesterday's robber baron is tomorrow's philanthropist. :Serena Southerlyn: What you're really trying to say is that cash trumps merit every time. :Arthur Branch: And twice on Sundays. :Lennie Briscoe: Hell hath no fury like a mother scorned. :Lennie Briscoe: Those crime scene guys are highly overrated. The problem is, they all think they're cops. :Lennie Briscoe: (to a little girl that thinks he and Green are clowns) Do we look like clowns to you? Don't answer that. Background information and notes *The indoor scenes of The Knowles School were filmed at The Marymount School of New York. Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes